


Another Chance

by EmeraldTart



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime), 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldTart/pseuds/EmeraldTart
Summary: Kyojurou felt like he was falling, and when he opened his eyes he realised he was alive. Except his body had transformed to fit in this new world.





	Another Chance

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if anyone realised this, but... In issue #36 of the Sonic The Hedgehog (2018) comic, there was a Chao that looks like Rengoku. So yeah, it is I immediately write this since I still can't get over his death despite being a manga reader.

'Mother... Did I done well?' Kyojurou thought. The apparition of his mother smiled, and at that moment his consciousness fades.

'So, this is how death feels like, huh?'

... 

There was endless black space. Who knows that death can feel so... Dull?

Immediately thereafter, Kyojurou felt like his body (soul) being pulled by something. He felt wind on his face, so Kyojurou opened his eyes and... 

Holy Amaterasu he's falling!!?

'Shit- I'm nearing the ground! Breath!'

Kyojurou flipped himself on his feet, and landed on a branch of a rather large tree. 

He sighed in relief. 

"Phew, that was close... Huh, am I in the afterlife?" the Hashira looked around. It was dusk, so everything is starting to get dark. Not to mention, there's snow everywhere, so he needs to find shelter somewhere.

"Oh, there's someone down there, maybe I can ask for directions!"

He leapt down, and walked over to the person. 

"Excuse me, do you know the direction to the nearest village?"

Suddenly, he was surrounded by what appears to be metallic ladybugs. 

"Ah... I'm in trouble, am I?"


End file.
